Troy And Gabriella Having Alone Time
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are trying to have some alone time together, but every time they get a chance to have it,their friend Chad keeps interupting them.Will Troy and Gabriella finally get to have their alone time, with out Chad interupting them? This is a three or four shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella were at their lockers getting their homework and school bag before shutting their locker. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they walked out of the school together. They went over to Troy's car and unlocked it to put their school bags in the back seat. Troy and Gabriella were sharing a few passionate kisses when Chad came over to them. Chad cleared his throat to get their attention. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad what he wanted. Chad asked Troy if he could talk to him alone for a few minutes. Troy told Gabriella he would be right back. Gabriella gave Troy a quick kiss before he walked a way. What Troy did not know was that his girlfriend Gabriella had sneaked his car keys from him. Gabriella got into the driver side and shut the door before starting it up. Gabriella saw Sharpay and drove Troy's car up to her.

Mean while Chad and Troy were talking by Chad's car. Chad asked Troy if they were going to be hanging out after school the next day. Troy told Chad that he would hang out with him Thursday after school. Chad asked Troy if he knew any places he could take Taylor on a date. Troy gave Chad a few places he could take Taylor too. Troy and Chad were still talking after a hour in the school parking lot.

Sharpay asked Gabriella why she was driving Troy's car. Gabriella told Sharpay she felt like driving it and figured Troy would not mind. Sharpay asked Gabriella if she could give her a ride home. Gabriella told Sharpay to hop in and she would give her a ride home. Sharpay got into the passager side and they left the school parking lot. Sharpay asked Gabriella how she got the keys to Troy's car from him. Gabriella told Sharpay that while she was giving him a kiss on the lips that she sneaked his keys from him. Sharpay said to Gabriella you will have to teach me to do that. Gabriella told Sharpay that she will show he how to do it. Sharpay told Gabriella she would like to be able to sneak Zekes car keys from him. Gabriella asked Sharpay how things were going between her and Zeke. Sharpay told Gabriella that she and Zeke hate date on Friday night. They arrived at Sharpay's house and she asked Gabriella if she wanted to hang out for a bit with her. Gabriella told Sharpay that she better get back before Troy notices that i left.

Troy and Chad had just finish their conversation when Gabriella pulled back into the school parking lot to get could not believe Gabriella was driving his car and wonder how she got the keys from him. Troy got into the passager side and shut the door after he was in. Gabriella drove them home to Troy's house. Gabriella parked Troy's car in the drive way and then she turned it off. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags with their homework before locking it up. Gabriella gave Troy his car keys back to him. They went into the house and upstairs to his bedroom to do their homework. A hour later they had finish their homework and went down stairs to get a bottle of water to and Gabriella went back upstairs to his bedroom and took a drink of their started making out on his bed.

Chad decided to call Troy to see what he was going to be up to later. Troy and Gabriella were making out,when Troy heard his cell phone ringing. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from each other and he answer his cell phone. Gabriella took another drink of her water. Troy asked Chad why he was calling him. Chad asked Tro ywhat he was doing later on. Troy said to Chad that he was going to be with Gabriella and they were going to be having dinner with his parents in a little while. Gabriella was now mad at Chad for interupting them again. Troy hung up his cell phone after talking to Chad. Troy told Gabriella what he and Chad were talking about in the school parking lot and what they were talking about on the phone too.

That evening they ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his bedroom to asked Gabriella if she wanted to stay over night. Gabriella told Troy she would love to stay over night. So Troy and Gabriella went back down stairs and went next door to her house. Gabriella went up stairs and packed some clothes and stuff for the next day. Troy took Gabriella's overnight bag and the yleft her house and went back over to his house. They went upstairs to his bedroom and set her overnight bag on the couch. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to watch a movie with him and she told him that she would love top. So Troy put the movie in and join Gabriella on his bed. They cuddled with each other while watching the movie together.

After the movie was over, Troy got up and too it out of his dvd player. Troy put the tv back on regular tv before shutting it off for the night. Troy went back over to Gabriella and they started kissing each other passionately on the lips. Things started to get really heated between them. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and crawlk under the blanket. They made love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy and started leaving kisses all over his bare chest. Gabriella then kissed Troy on the mouch, which he respond back too. Troy open his eyes and said good morning to Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella made love before taking a shower together.

They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before they left for school. So while they were eating their breakfast Gabriella had decided that she was going to have a talk with Chad about interupting her and Troy's make out sessions and stuff. They finished eating their breakfast and went to get their school bags before leaving the house. They left the house and went to the car. Troy asked Gabriella if she want to drive them to school. Gabriella told Troy she would love to drive them to school. So Troy gave his car keys to Gabriella and they got into the car. The pulled out of the drive way and left for school.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school on time. After the car was park, they got out of it and grabbed their school bag before locking it up. Gabriella gave the car keys back to Troy. Troy put his car keys in his pocket and then took Gabriella's hand into his. They went into the school and to their lockers to put their school bags away. Before they shut their locker, they grabbed the books for the first class they had. After they shut their lockers, they did some making out before heading to class.

They got through thier first class and went to their lockers to put the books away. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to come watch him practice. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to come watch him practice. So they headed to the gym together. They arrived at the gym and went over by the boys locker room. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips, before he went into the locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella went over to the bleachers to sit down. A few minutes later Troy came out of the locker room with the team. Troy look over at Gabriella sitting on the bleachers,watching him. Gabriella blew Troy a kiss and he winked back her. Gabriella had watched Troy practice.

After practice was over, Troy went over to Gabriella to tell her he was going to take a shower and get dressed back into his regular clothes. Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips before going into the locker room. Gabriella was walking around the gym, when she saw Chad and the team leave the locker room and the gym. Gabriella continued her walk around the the gym. As Gabriella was walking by the locker room, Troy pulled her in. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other passionately on the lips. Things started to get really heated between them. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and went into the shower together. Troy and Gabriella made love twice while they were in the shower. They got out of the shower and dried themselves off. They got dressed back into their clothes and left the locker room. Gabriella said to Troy she could not believe they just did that and Troy said he could not believe it either.

They went to the lunch room and got some lunch before sitting down at the table with their friends. Troy and Gabriella were eating their lunch when they realized that Chad was looking at them. They asked Chad why he was staring at them. Chad told them that he was not staring at them. Troy and Gabriella said to Chad that he was to staring at them. Chad kept telling them he was not staring at them. Troy and Gabriella finished eating their lunch and got up to leave the lunch room. After Troy and Gabriella left the lunch room, Chad said to the gang did you notice that Troy and Gabriella had damp hair. Zeke said to Chad that Troy had damp hair because he had took a shower after practice before getting dressed back into his regular clothes. Chad said to Zeke that he could understand why Troy had damp hair but it did not explain why Gabriella had damp hair too.

Sharpay said to the gang that Chad is right, that there is no explaination why Gabriella has damp hair in the first place. Chad said that when Troy and Gabriella came to school, that they did not have damp hair. Taylor then said to the gang that Chad is right about Troy and Gabriella not having damp hair when they walked into the school that morning. Taylor also said that Gabriella did not have damp hair in the first class they had. Chad then said that he thinks that Troy and Gabriella had sex in the boys locker room shower in the gym after he and the rest of the team had left. Zeke said to Chad how could Troy and Gabriella have sex in the boys locker room shower, when Coach Bolton was still there when they left the gym.

Chad said to Zeke that Troy and Gabriella could of had sex in the boys locker room shower after Coach Bolton left the gym. Chad also said that after he and the team had left, that a few minutes later they had seen Coach Bolton walking down the hallway towards the teachers lounge. Chad said that would have gave Troy and Gabriella the chance to have sex in the boys locker room shower. Zeke and the rest of the gang realized that Chad could be right about that. Chad said to the gang he was going to talk to Troy and find out if he is right about them having sex in the boys locker room shower in the gym. So Chad left the lunch room to go find Troy.

Troy and Gabriella were at their lockers when Chad came up to them and asked Troy if he could talk to him for a few minutes about something. So Chad and Troy went to a empty class room to talk real quick like before the next class. Chad asked Troy if he and Gabriella had sex in the boys locker room shower after coach Bolton left the gym. Troy told Chad that he and Gabriella did not have sex in the boys locker room shower in the gym. Chad told Troy to stop lying to him and that he knows they did. Troy asked Chad how he knew about him and Gabriella having sex in the boys locker room shower in the gym. Chad admitted to Troy that he was staring at them because he saw that they had damp hair. Chad told Troy that he knew Gabriella did not have damp hair when she came to the gym to watch them practice. Chad said to Troy that after he and Gabriella left the lunch room was when he figure it out. Troy asked Chad not to tell any one and not to tell his dad either. Chad told Troy he would not tell any one or his dad about it. So they left the empty class room and went to their lockers.

Gabriella went over to Troy and asked him what Chad wanted to talk to him about. Troy took Gabriella's hand and they went up to the school roof to talk, before they went to their next class which they had together. Once they were up on the school roof garden, Troy told Gabriella that Chad knows they had sex in the boys locker room shower in the gym. Gabriella asked Troy how Chad knows about them having sex in the boys locker room shower. Troy told Gabriella that Chad was staring at them because he saw they had damp hair. Troy then told Gabriella that Chad figured it out that they had sex in the boys locker room shower, when they left the lunch room. Gabriella said to Troy she could not believe Chad figured it out and hope he does not tell anyone about it. Troy said to Gabriella that he made Chad promise not to tell any one or his dad about it. Gabriella said to Troy she hopes that Chad keeps his word about not telling any one or his dad about it. So they share a few quick kisses on the lips before going back down and heading to their next class together.

After school Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers and got their school bags and homework they had left to do before shutting their lockers. After they shut their locker, they took each others hand. They walk out of the school together and to his car. Troy unlocked the door so that they could put their school bags in the backseat. They got into his car and left the school parking lot for home. When they got to his house they got out of the car. They grabbed their school bags that had their homework in them before locking the car up. They went into his house and upstairs to his bedroom to do their homework together.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter will have Gabriella having a talk with Chad about his interupting them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A hour later Troy and Gabriella had finished their homework and were now making out on his bed. They end up making love twice and then took a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax and Gabriella were laying on his bed watching a movie together till time for the middle of the movie Troy and Gabriella were making out with each other, when Troy's cell phone started ringing. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from each other lips to get some air. Troy answered his cell phone and found out it was Chad. Troy asked Chad what he wanted. Chad told Troy he needs to talk to him about some thing important.

Troy told Chad that he was busy an d was not wanting to talk with him right now. Gabriella could not believe Chad had interupted them again. Gabriella decided to have a talk with Chad about interupting her and Troy when they are making out or making love. Gabriella was tired of Chad interupting them. Troy saw that Gabriella was wanting him to get off his phone. Troy told Chad he had to go and would see him at school tomorrow. After Troy hung his phone up, he and Gabriella went back to kissing each other on the lips. They pulled a way after a while to get some air.

Gabriella told Troy that she is tired of Chad interupting them. Troy said to Gabriella that he was tired of Chad interupting them too. Troy and Gabriella finished watching their movie and then went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Lucille had finished making dinner and told them it was ready. Troy and Gabriella went to the dining room and sat down at the 's dad came into the dining room and took his place at the brought the dinner to the table and they all dished their food up. They ate their dinner and did a little bit of talking.

After dinner Troy and Gabriella went for a walk in the park. Troy asked Gabriella if she would stay over night. Gabriella told Troy she would love to stay over night and so they went next door to her house, so she could get her clothes and stuff. They then went back to his house and went upstairs to his bedroom. Gabriella set her over night bag and stuff on the couch. Troy laid down on his bed for a bit. Gabriella went over to Troy on the bed and crawled on top of him. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other on the lips. They end up making love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning they woke up at the same time and made love twice, before taking a shower got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat, before they left for school. After they got done eating their breakfast, they went to get their school bags. They left the house and got into the car. They pulled out of the drive way and were on their way to school. A few minutes later they arrived at the school on got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before the car was took each others hand and walked into the school went to their lockers to put the school bags a way and get the books for the first class they had.

Their friends came over to Troy and Gabriella. They shut their lockers after getting the books out for the first classthey had. Taylor saw Gabriella give her boyfriend Chad a pissed look. Taylor wonder why Gabriella was pissed at Chad for. Taylor asked Gabriella if she could talk to her for a moment. Gabriella and Taylor walked off for a few minutes. Taylor asked Gabriella why she is pissed at Chad for. Gabriella told Taylor that she is pissed at Chad for interruping her and Troy again. Taylor said to Gabriella that she could not believe he did that. Gabriella told Taylor that she is going to lay into Chad when she has a talk with him.

They went back to their friends, after they got done talking. Taylor knew that Gabriella had every right to chew Chad out. Gabriella went back over to Troy and gave him a kiss on the lips. They went to their first class and got there on got threw their class and were now at their lockers, putting the books away. They got through the rest of the school day and were now at their lockers getting their school bags and homework they had to do. Gabriella told Troy she would be right back.

Gabriella went up to Chad and told him that she wanted to have a talk with him. Chad asked Gabriella what was told Chad that she is pissed at him for interupting her and Troy yesterday. Gabriella told Chad she is tired of him interupting her and Troy when they are making out or making really layed into Chad. Taylor saw Gabriella yelling at Chad and she knew that he asked for it.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After Gabriella had got done chewing Chad out for interupting her and Troy so many times, she walked a way from him and went back over to Troy. Troy and Gabriella left the school together and went to his car. Gabriella had felt better after chewing Chad out. Troy told Gabriella he could not believe she had chew Chad out like that. Gabriella told Troy that Chad had that coming and needed to have a talking too. So they got into the car and left the school parking lot. They decided to go to his house to their homework together.

Mean while Chad could not believe that Gabriella had chewed him out for interupting them. Chad had tried to tell Gabriella that he did not mean to interupt her and Troy at bad times. Chad knew that he should not have interupt Troy and Gabriella so much. Taylor came up to Chad and said to him that he should not of interupt Troy and Gabriella so much. Chad told his girlfriend Taylor that he did not mean to interupt them so much. Chad also said to Taylor, how was he suppose to know they were busy making out or having sex at the times he had interupted them. Taylor thought about what Chad had said to her. Taylor knew that Chad had made a good point too. They left the school together and went back to his house to talk about it some more.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at his house and got out of the car. They got their school bags and then locked the car up. They went into his house and upstairs to his bedroom to do their homework together. Gabriella hope that chewing Chad out that he would stop interupting them, when they are making out or making love. A hour later they had finished doing their homework and were now making out on his bed. Things started to get really heated between them and they ended up making love twice. They took a shower together and got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in.

Chad and Taylor arrived at is house and got out of the car. They went into the house and upstairs to his bedroom. Chad told Taylor that he never meant to interupted Troy and Gabriella at bad times. Taylor told Chad that he is right that how is a person suppose to know they are busy making out or having sex at the time. Chad was glad that Taylor understood his point on it. Chad and Taylor got their homework done and were now making out too. Chad and Taylor ended up making love twice,before taking a shower together. They gor dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants to relax in. Chad took Taylor home so she could get some clothes and stuff for the next day.

Troy and Gabriella watched a movie till dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella could not believe that Chad had not interupted them yet. Troy knew that Chad needed to be chew out for interupting was happy that Gabriella let Chad know how she felt about him interuping them. Troy was also still mad at Chad for intrupting them the other night when they were making love. Troy and Gabriella hope that Chad was thinking about what had been said to him. Lucille told Troy and Gabriella that dinner was ready. So they went down stairs to eat dinner with his parents.

Chad and Taylor were watching a movie together that night. A hour later Chad had fallen asleep during the movie. Taylor decided to call Gabriella and Troy to see if they could talk for a few minutes. Gabriella answered her cell phone and asked Taylor what was up. Taylor told Gabriella that she want to talk to her and Troy on speaker phone for a few minutes. So Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his bedroom. Gabriella put her phone on speaker phone. Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella that she can understand why they are mad at Chad for interupting them.

Taylor told Gabriella that she gets why she chew Chad out too. Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella that how is a person suppose to know they are busy making out or having sex at the time. Troy and Gabriella thought about what Taylor said to them and realized that she had a good point too. Troy and Gabriella asked Taylor where Chad was at. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that Chad had faleln a sleep while they were watching a movie.

Troy and Gabriella told Taylor that she had made a good point too. Troy and Gabriella said to Taylor what they could do from now on is have their phones turn off, when they are going to be making out or having thanked Taylor for pointing that out to them. After they got off the phone with Taylor, they shut their cell phones off for now. Troy and Gabriella started making out again on his bed and ended up making love, before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Chad woke up and told Taylor that he was going to try not to interupt Troy and Gabriella when they are busy making out or having sex. Taylor told Chad that she was happy he was going to try to not interupt Troy and Gabriella. So Chad and Taylor went back up to his room and went to bed for the night.

The End

Please Review!


End file.
